Union of Twin Souls
by MoonlightDewz
Summary: Ever since the commencement of the shaman fight, Hao had always left Yoh Asakura with these departing words, “I’ll come for you, my twin. That is a promise.” Well, what happens when, after the final clash of twins, Yoh comes for Hao. “Come home with me, m
1. Default Chapter

Union of Twin Souls

By MoonlightDewz

Author's Note – Hello, MoonlightDewz here, and welcome to my first Shaman King story – Union of Twin Souls.

Hao: sighs

However, before we get started with the story, I would like to issue a warning.

Hao: looks up, smirking

This story is prone to fluff, silliness, angst, crazy shamans, and romance of all kinds (and I mean ALL kinds) Although I will place warnings in the story to protect those who don't like: yaoi or twincest, I can not stop Hao from being his sinful little self, of coarse. You don't like it, don't read it.

Also, any flames will be given to Hao, who will send them back full force.

Hao: smirk gets wider and more evil

You have been warned.

Disclaimer – I don't Shaman King. Brother, My Brother belongs to Blessid Union of Souls. I own the idea for this story though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Union of Twin Souls

By MoonlightDewz

Chapter One Brother, My Brother

A setting sun, a burning inferno red with age-old flames, cast a crimson glow upon a high rocky cliff. The rock face, devoured by the scarlet of the sun, had changed from its natural brown to a burning crimson, the color of blood and fire. The desert sands below the cliff blew lightly in a soft breeze, and the wasteland was a dark ruby, the color almost making the sands like water.

A solitary, lithe figure, legs crossed in front of them, sat on top of the rock face, completely still and silent. Dark, deep amber eyes were gently closed as long, beautiful, auburn hair blew lightly in the warm wind.

Hao Asakura sighed and smiled in pure pleasure, taking in the warmth and scent of the wind around him, dark strands of his bangs softy falling into his eyes. He slowly released most of the tension and spiritually pain that had plagued him ever since last week.

Even since last week, Hao had been left weak to this world. His body had been horribly injured and his furiyoku, a.k.a. mana, drained to almost complete exhaustion. The thoughts of other people, ones that he always heard, were slowly getting louder, and more painful.

Opening his eyes leisurely, Hao looked down to the desert below, sighing sadly and pulling his knees up into his chest when he saw the bare wasteland.

He remembered the village that once stood on that plot of sand, and what had happened there only a week ago. Oh yes, he remembered it all.

"My twin, I'm sorry." he whispered, burying his head partially into his arms, "Please forgive me, Yoh."

Flashback

Cold wind blew across an open meadow, making dust from the dry ground blow by, and the sky was a pale yellow. The only sound in the lonely field was the slowly blowing wind singing as it passed through a circle of large, light gray, pillars.

A young, male, figure, one with long auburn hair, causally sat on a stone bench with his legs crossed.

Eyes closed and arms crossed lightly over his chest, Hao waited patiently for his twin to come. Waited for Yoh to come and face him at the Pillars of Ilvirakan, the holy columns that supported the sky, and beyond which lie the Great Spirits.

The darkling shaman knew that Yoh was facing the three Guardian Spirits, the Deshodoida, right now. It would not take long for his brother to come and face him.

Meanwhile, a little five-year-old girl with dark skin and dark, bushy hair, was sitting besides Hao, her small legs dangling off the edge of the bench. The girl, named Opacho, was being exceptionally quiet. She was busing herself by curiously watching the golden bands around her ankles flash in the sunlight as she swung her feet back and forth. She waited for Yoh Asakura as well.

Looking up, Opacho's dark, long, eyes caught the sight of Yoh Asakura coming towards her across the open field and she tugged on Hao's cloak.

"Hao-sama!" she whispered urgently, occasionally looking back to Yoh as the shaman came closer, "He's come, Hao-sama!"

Hao slowly opened his eyes and looked at his approaching twin, a smile against Hao's lips.

"So he has." he replied coolly, "Opacho, stay back, this won't take long."

Opacho nodded lightly and released her master and friend's cloak as he uncrossed his legs, stood, and walked towards his twin.

"So," Hao started, when he and his twin had gotten within a comfortable speaking distant, "You've decided to meet with me, Yoh? I know that you haven't come to willingly join with me, so I guess a fight between us is inevitable."

"I don't want to fight, Hao." Yoh replied, dark brown eyes locked on his brother. "But, I didn't come to join you either. I just want to know why you are doing this? Why are you causing so much hurt for everyone? Why do you want to kill all the humans?"

Hao smiled evilly, a somehow, softly sinister look, that crossed his features, before he spoke, the words caressing his tongue.

"Because, little brother," he said, "Humans don't deserve this world. They kill the earth without a second thought. They don't understand that their survival, and ours, relies on the health of the planet. They take, and take, and take, and never give anything back. They only understand what is significant in their own ugly lives and they shun anyone who isn't like them. They are destroying the spiritually of our world, and they are never happy! NEVER!"

Yoh remained completely passive as Hao paused his rant, the good twin's eyes staying terribly gentle.

"Your thinking that I'm wrong, aren't you?" Hao asked, looking back at Yoh with the same dark eyes, mirroring him.

Yoh shook his head.

"You're not wrong, Hao," He said, gently, "But you're going about this whole thing the wrong way. You don't need to destroy to save the earth. If you'd just give humans a chance."

"Maybe," Hao whispered, looking past Yoh for a moment, remembering, "I could try to understand, but the whole idea's useless anyway."

"That's not true." Yoh said, his voice determined.

"Isn't it? I will not stand by and watch my beautiful world decay any longer, Yoh. I will bring about the world rebirth, and only shamans shall live. They are the only ones you really understand anyway."

"But, it's not right," Yoh said, his gentle eyes indifferent, "Hurting and killing people isn't right, and I can't let you do it anymore."

"Well I can't let you stop me, my twin," Hao said gently as he smiled, "If you will not join me, then we will have to clash. Spirit of Fire."

The great spirit appeared behind Hao, large and imposing, its skin glowing fire red. Its green eyes locked on Yoh's form and they narrowed.

"Amidamaru!" Yoh said suddenly, "Are you ready?"

Amidamaru became visible behind Yoh and spoke, his right hand tight on his sword.

"Yes, Lord Yoh. I am ready, I promise not to let you down."

"Amidamaru," Yoh commanded, "Into Harasame."

Hao watched in interest as Yoh pulled Harasame from its sheath and Amidamaru oversouled with it, the samurai's spirit disappearing into the Japanese sword.

Yoh then pulled out a small dagger-like weapon and spoke, holding Harasame next do it.

"Now into Utsu no Mitomane Tsurugi!" (Hope I spelt that right. U)

The two weapons and Amidamaru melded swiftly together, creating a glowing azure sword. Yoh held it out in front of him, his hands tight around the handle, ready for battle.

Hao smirked. His little brother had gotten quite far in his training, but no matter. He would show Yoh how weak he still was.

"Spirit of Fire!" Hao command as he pulled a sword similar to Yoh's from out of thin air.

The huge spirit nodded lightly while looking down at Hao and disappeared in a swirl of fire, bonding with the sword in its master's hands. The handle of the sword was covered in a hard red substance and a fiery energy curled from the base, quickly moving up the blade, making it seem that the blade was on fire.

However, in truth, the blade really **was** on fire!

After the transformation of both swords, the two shamans on the field stood still for a moment, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Yoh.

The young shaman who cared about his friends and would never let them willingly get hurt, even to the extent of sacrificing his own life to protect them.

The one who would always laugh when everyone else was so stressed out they'd blow a casket.

The one who Anna had to kick to get up in the morning and was found sleeping every time someone took their eyes off him.

The one who would give the famously clueless, Asakura smile and every female that saw him would melt into a puddle of maternal goo. Who was sweetly cute and every girl just wanted to hug, just because.

The one who would accept you no matter what you had done in the past and never ever blame.

Friendly, amusing, lazy, cute, accepting.

Yoh Asakura.

Hao.

The millennia-year old shaman who had the searing, burning, power of flames swirling around him from a life upon life.

The one who came back, twice, after his own death to claim his dream of a pure, shaman only, world.

The one who managed to stay serenely calm, even when his own family and friends were backing him into a corner.

The one who was perfectly delicious and sexy as sin. Who caused every female within range to cry from delight and blissfully faint on the spot.

The one who, no matter how long it took or how many times he died and had to come back, was always patient with the shamans who shared his dream and understood why the humans must die.

Powerful, persistent, calm, sexy, patient.

Hao Asakura.

Born on the same day.

Children to the same family.

Twins from the same soul.

Yoh and Hao.

The Asakura twins locked dark eyes, and the battle was on.

Swords clashed angrily against each other as Hao quickly took the offensive and came down on Yoh, starting the battle, trying to drive his twin back as Yoh blocked.

Yoh, his sword above his head to block Hao's swift attack, barely had anytime to block again when his brother's sword attacked a half a second later, trying to slash his side.

The attacks from Hao were fast, powerful, and prefect, right on target. Hao was no stranger to the long, deadly, weapon, and he showed it by attacking Yoh rapidly.

Yoh Asakura barely had anytime to block his brother's advancements as Hao tried to strike him again.

This head to head battle seemed like a one-sided fight.

Hao was just so strong.

However, Yoh was still blocking, and he wasn't going to give up.

Swords clashing again, locking the two shamans into place, Hao looked right into Yoh's eyes, a slow, sinful, smile slipping onto his features. Yoh was close enough to touch, close enough to grab, almost close enough to kiss.

"You've gotten strong, my twin," Hao teased, gently, "Let's see how long you can last."

Swiftly pushing back on Yoh's sword with as much force as possible, Hao flung his unbalanced twin to the side, the power throwing Yoh across the battle area. Yoh crashed into one of the gray pillars, his back slamming against it with a surprised and hurtful gasp.

While Yoh recovered, partially collapsed against the pillar, Hao walked up to him and easily pointed the crimson blade at Yoh's head. Yoh opened his eyes, a slightly pain filled look in them.

"That's one," Hao said fatally, his voice sounding like a death sentence.

Obacho, still sitting on the stone bench, watched the violent battle in front of her and spoke, speaking to no one in particular.

"It will all be over very soon now. Yoh is stronger then before, then when Hao-sama first met him, but Hao-sama is still stronger. Even with new power, Yoh will lose."

Opacho stopped to take a breath, watching as Hao backed away slightly and Yoh stood, leaning on the pillar for support.

"Merging with someone who is weak would not do Hao-sama any good. But, since Yoh is stronger then before, Hao-sama could merge with him now. Hao-sama could become whole, and Yoh would be happy."

Still leaning against the pillar, sword in his hand, Yoh slowly pushed away and stood on his feet. His eyes were still filled with slight pain.

Hao smiled. His little brother had gotten stronger then before. No normal person would be able to get up after being thrown across the area. Obacho was right. It would be nice to merge with him now.

Yoh went on the offensive this time. Weapon to the side, he moved up to Hao and tried to slash him in the side. However, Hao was quicker, and blocked without much difficultly, locking the two blades again.

"Your getting better, Yoh." Hao said, his sword scraping against Yoh's as he moved it to set up for his next move, "But, you still need work."

Pushing back on Yoh's sword, Hao quickly knocked it up enough so that it was out of his way, and then he attacked.

Although not with a blade.

Instead of attacking with his sword, which would of resulted in Yoh being impaled on the crimson weapon, Hao reached out with his free hand and grabbed hold of Yoh's wrist, the one holding the cerulean sword, stopping Yoh from dodging or making a possible counterattack.

Yoh's eyes widened when Hao grabbed him, and he stared when Hao smiled. Quickly jerking Yoh backwards, which threw Yoh of balance once again, Hao pushed his twin down and forced him to lie on the stone floor. The blue spirit sword dropped from Yoh's hand, and he rested there, his back pressed against the ground as Hao leaned over him, pinning him into place.

Right arm restrained over his head by Hao's grip, body pinned down by Hao's own, Yoh was left unable to move, his breathing deep but fast as he tried to stay calm.

However, Yoh slightly relaxed when Hao smiled gently at him, eyes soft.

Leaning down, seductive smile across his lips and eyes softly narrowed, Hao whispered gently in Yoh's ear.

"That's two, my sweet twin."

Yoh had picked up his sword again when Hao had let him up, and the battle wore on for quiet some time after that.

Yoh was beginning to get tired.

Deep, laboring breathes passed Yoh's lips as he tried to keep from falling. His whole body was trembling from holding spirit control for so long, and if the battle didn't end soon, Yoh could very possibly die.

However, he wouldn't give up.

Hao frowned as he attacked again, noticing how slow Yoh's blocks were becoming, how weak his little brother seemed. The fire shaman had managed to get three more strikes in at Yoh, and although he didn't draw blood, Yoh was still hurting inside.

Also, the Spirit of Fire had devoured the other Great Spirits, Syamasu, and had taken on a yellowish color, before returning to a sword form. Technically, Hao didn't need Yoh anymore. He didn't need to merge with him, although it wouldn't hurt to take him anyway.

Blades clashing together again, Hao looked into Yoh's dark, tired, pain filled eyes one more time, and something in him snapped.

Hao's pupils suddenly turned into pinpoints, the rest changing to a blinding white, devoid of any color. A purely evil smile crossed Hao's features, before he looked down slightly and began to laugh darkly.

He didn't need Yoh. He didn't need Yoh. He didn't need Yoh!!!

Hao pushed roughly against Yoh's sword, loosening it from Yoh's exhausted grip, and the blade was flung up into the air.

Yoh, shocked that his sword was gone, tried backing up to avoid Hao's coming attack, but it was too late. Hao's foot came up and he kicked Yoh, sending Yoh flying backwards and landing in front of the stone bench that Opacho was now hiding behind.

Yoh crumbled into a painful heap, as Opacho watched with horrified eyes from over the top of the stone bench.

Hao laughed again, his voice taking on this disturbingly evil and wild sound, before beginning to walk over to where Yoh lay.

Hao Asakura had gone momentarily insane.

"H-Hao-sama?" Opacho stuttered fearfully, peaking over the stone seat when Hao had gotten close.

"What?" Hao asked, reaching down towards Yoh's fallen form.

"W-What are you doing? Shouldn't you merge with Yoh? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, Opacho," Hao hissed, "I don't need Yoh anymore. I have enough power now that the Spirit of Fire as taken Syamasu, but Yoh's weakness annoys me. It would just be best for him to die."

Opacho watched with horrified eyes as Hao grabbed hold of Yoh's hair and lifted him from the ground. The little girl kept from whimpering in fear as Hao's hand plunged to Yoh's abdomen and grabbed hold of the younger twin's soul before beginning to pull it out.

Yoh's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth in an excruciating, but silent, scream. Pain raged up through Yoh's whole body as his soul was ripped from him, and he couldn't do a thing to stop his older brother from killing him. Tears of pain slipped from Yoh's eyes as he held completely still, to drained to even move.

'No.' Opacho's mind screamed in thought, watching as Yoh continued to cry and soundless scream, and Hao easily tearing and devouring Yoh's soul, 'No. No! No! NO!!! This is not how Hao-sama wanted this! He didn't want to kill Yoh! He told me all about how the merge would work. He told me that Yoh wouldn't be hurt! Hao-sama cared for Yoh!'

"STOP IT!!!" Opacho screamed, "STOP IT HAO-SAMA!"

"BE QUIET, OPACHO!!" Hao snapped, glaring at the little girl as he finished with Yoh and dropped him.

Yoh's body collapsed into a heap.

Opacho whimpered, tears springing to her own eyes, looking at Yoh's fallen form before looking back at Hao.

"YOU'RE NOT THE HAO-SAMA I KNOW!!!" she screamed, "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!!! I HATE YOU!!!"

Hao just laughed crazily in her five-year-old face.

Opacho, eyes wet with tears, ran away from Hao, upset and terrified. She ran until Hao couldn't see her anymore, and when she was far away, she heard Anna and all of Yoh's friends scream in emotional pain.

"YOH!!!"

End Flashback

Hao sighed, turning his head to look away from the desert.

He had been a fool. How could he of done that to his little brother? How could just lose his mind like that and kill Yoh? When all he really wished to do was protect.

Also, Opacho, who trusted him with her very soul, why did he scare her so much? Why didn't he control himself and stop what he was doing? Why?

Hao sighed again. Yoh had gotten his revenge against him at least, but Opacho was probably still wandering around somewhere, lost and afraid.

Yoh thought he was dead, and Opacho hated him.

He really was a fool.

After he had killed his twin, Yoh's friends had tried to fight him, even though they didn't stand a chance. The group was knocked down repeatedly, but they didn't give up. They kept fighting until Yoh came back from the dead, somehow.

Hao's twin then defeated him, sliced him in half, which snapped the fire shaman back to his senses. Of coarse, Hao should have died, as bad as his injury was, but something held him back. Something that really didn't want him gone. Something that needed him.

So he survived, but not without some hot, agonizing, pain.

Flashback (Yes, I know, another one. )

Hao Asakura lay on his side, his eyes clouded over, not taking in anything that was around him. Tears threaten to fall as blood pooled out around him from the long slash that started at his collarbone and ended by his stomach, the slash that has been made by his gentle twin in order to bring Hao back from the realm of insanity.

Hao was slowly bleeding to death.

He was dying for the third time.

However, he didn't know why this time it hurt so much more.

The pain was awful and he was cold, so very cold, not that Hao really felt any of it. He was far away from this world by now; he had lost most of his awareness.

Everyone thought he was completely dead, and even though they hadn't left yet, he knew that they would. It was only a matter of time before Hao Asakura's heart finally stopped beating.

A blinding white light then appeared and enveloped everything in its path. Hao knew that this was the work of the Great Spirits, who the Spirit of Fire lost after the battle. They had decided not to have the shaman fight any longer, so when the light subsided, there would be no more Dobi Village.

That was fine with Hao, it wasn't like he'd live any longer to care.

Yoh and his friends shielded their eyes from the light, so they didn't see the Spirit of Fire show up next to Hao.

Looking down at its dying master with its green eyes, the Spirit of Fire bent down slowly and offered one of its antlers to the fire shaman. It knew that trying to move him too much would just cause more pain.

Turning his head slightly, his eyes still clouded with pain and cold, Hao slowly reached up and weakly grasped the antler, wincing and gasping lightly from the pain it caused him from moving.

The Spirit of Fire slowly raised its head, lifting Hao gently from the ground. The shaman's warm blood smoothly trailed down his soft, exposed skin, creating crimson drops that fell like rain to the puddle that he was leaving behind. His pants had bee stained red by the liquid.

The Spirit of Fire almost winced when it saw how large the puddle of crimson was, but the guardian spirit was not going to leave Hao to die. The Spirit of Fire had protected Hao since he was a baby, and it was not going to leave him now.

Letting the injured Hao, who was trying to keep breathing, rest in the giant spirit's hands, the Spirit of Fire leaped into the air and took off for the nearest forest. Its master would be safer there then with the people who almost murdered him.

No one saw them leave.

As the Spirit of Fire flew smoothly on, the fire shaman resting in its hands relaxed as warmth seeped to his cold skin, and his eyes began to regain focus. The Spirit of Fire always did do its best to protect him, no matter what.

Landing at the edge of a dense forest, the Spirit of Fire easily placed Hao on a large, warm, rock and pressed its large fingers against the still bleeding wound. The blood flow would stop soon enough.

Hao sighed as he lay against the stone surface, and he wondered if he'd really survive. Maybe there was hope.

The Spirit of Fire slowly removed its warm fingers to check if the bleeding had stopped. It had.

Hao looked down at his injury and grimaced. The wound wasn't deep enough to scar, and Yoh's attack luckily didn't damage any organs. However, Hao usually didn't look this bad, and if the wound became infected, the fire shaman would surly die.

The wound would need to be cleaned with heat.

The Spirit of Fire seemed to be thinking the same thing, for it raised its hand toward Hao again, the very tip of one finger glowing red with heat, and rumbled its opinion.

Hao stared at the glowing fingertip and narrowed his eyes.

Both shaman and spirit knew that Hao could control fire, and therefore take a huge amount of heat without problem. However, Hao was injured, weak, and if the Spirit of Fire tried to sterilize the wound, Hao would feel a huge amount of unbelievable pain.

Hao tightened his hands into fists and shut his eyes.

"Do it." He commanded, his voice determined.

The Spirit of Fire slowly brought its searing fingertip towards its master's flesh and, gently as it could, it touched the injury.

The flaming heat caressed Hao's wound and he gasped and hissed, arching his back to try and dull the hurt. However, the pain was just too much and he finally screamed in excruciating pain, trying to keep from losing his mind again.

The Spirit of Fire was greatly worried about its master and wished Hao's pain would soon end, but it did not stop or speed up its sterilization, slowly and gently pulling its finger down the shaman's body. It would be much worse for the fire shaman if the spirit hurried.

Finally, after a minute or so of pure pain and heat, the Spirit of Fire was done, and Hao collapsed on the rock, most of his energy spent.

Hao tried very hard to keep breathing deeply as his guardian spirit dressed his wound with bandages Hao had in his pocket.

It didn't take long for Hao to crumble from exhaustion and exertion.

He fell into a deep sleep soon after words, the Spirit of Fire keeping watch.

End Flashback

During the week that followed, Hao had to use up most of his furioko to keep himself alive, draining his shaman powers to almost complete exhaustion.

The Spirit of Fire had to resort to a spirit ball mode to conserve the little energy Hao had and Hao could no longer do some of the things he could before, he was just so tired.

It would take quiet sometime for the fire shamans spiritually energy to get back to the way it should have been, and although Hao's power would return quicker by training, he didn't really see the point.

His clan and dream were gone.

Opacho hated him.

Every shaman in the world probably thought he was dead.

Yoh, his gentle twin, most likely hated him as well.

There was no hope for him, except to let himself eventually die alone. Was that what the Great Spirits had in mind for him? To just let him die? Of coarse.

Nevertheless, Hao was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Yoh, I'm sorry." He whispered one more time, looking out into the desert that stretched out before him.

However, a calm, questioning voice and the click of sandals on rock answered Hao, even though he wouldn't of expected it in a thousand years.

"What are you sorry about, Hao?" Yoh Asakura asked.

Hao whipped his head around, staring at a person that shouldn't have been there.

"Hi!" Yoh said good-naturally, giving one of his goofy, happy, smiles, "I thought I'd fine you here, Hao. You always did like high places."

Hao blinked as Yoh walked up to him, still smiling.

"Why are you here, Yoh? How did you find me?" Hao asked, watching as his twin sat down right next to him, Yoh's soft eyes watching the setting sun with his older brother.

Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
We've got to end this war

We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began? We can try, Brother my brother 

"I came because you're my brother, Hao," Yoh said, "I can't just leave you behind, even though Anna's probably going to kill me. I would of come sooner, but I wasn't sure where you were, and the Great Spirits had to give me help."

"Help?"

"Yep, they called with the oracle bell. Unfortunately, I was out with Morty at the time. Sorry I'm so late."

Yoh laughed, the sound nice to Hao's ears after having no one except the Spirit of Fire to talk to for the whole week.

"So," Hao began, "Why have you come to me, Yoh? Why do you risk your essence by being with me? I did rip your soul out and almost killed you the last time we met."

Yoh smiled, "Yeah, you did do some pretty bad things, but it wasn't your fault, you didn't realize what you were doing. Plus, we don't have to fight anymore, because there isn't anymore Shaman fight. We might even be able to forget about the fight, about the war between us. It just doesn't matter anymore."

"You didn't answer my question Yoh," Hao said, "Why are you here?"

Yoh smiled again, locking dark eyes with Hao.

"To bring you home with me, my brother."

Hao smirked and looked away, letting out a small laugh before speaking.

"What makes you think that I would wish to do that, Yoh? Besides, even if I wanted to come home with you, everyone that knows my name despises me with a passion, remember? Including you as well."

"You think I hate you?" Yoh asked, still looking at Hao, his eyes slightly wide.

"Don't you?"

Yoh shook his head.

"I don't hate you, Hao, not at all."

"Well," Hao began again, watching the sun finally set, and stars beginning to emerge in the heavens, "Maybe you don't despise me, but everyone else surly will. Yoh, I wish that I could admit that it would be nice to come live with you, that we could possibly be a family. But I can't. Although, I suppose we could try to build our lives together, but…"

"But what?"

"It wouldn't work."

"Why?"

"Because, even if you give yourself to me, to be my twin, everyone around us would loathe me, and my life would be like a living hell. For me, and you."

'Not to mention that you would die from being with me.' Hao thought.

_We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns, can't remember why  
It's kinda crazy to cause such pain  
Our foolish pride makes us feel this way_

"That's not true." Yoh said, determined, "You're my brother, Hao. I don't care what you've done up until now, that's in the past and I'm not one to dwell on things. Also, I know that everyone else isn't going to care either. Why would you think that everyone's against you?

Hao sighed.

"Because they are, little brother," he said, "You might think that everything will settle down in time, that everything will 'Be alright' but we are not meant to be on the same side. We must face off because we are not meant to be together. The people around us detest me and wish to rip us apart, to hurt us and keep us from being happy. Even if it is a crazy thing for them to cause us pain, they still won't admit it to their prides."

'And when we won't bend to their wills, they will slaughter us both without remorse.'

Narrowing his eyes at those words, Hao clenched his fists at his sides and stood. Intent on walking away from Yoh, he turned his back on his younger brother.

"Hao?" Yoh asked. Hao didn't look back.

_We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning,  
When you lose your heart_

"I'm sorry again, my twin, but I wish to protect you, so I can not be with you. If I was, I would just pull you down with me and destroy your happy world. I'm sorry."

Taking fast paced steps, Hao Asakura began to quickly, but sadly, walk away.

"No, Hao wait!" Yoh called, getting up as well, causing Hao to slow down, "You don't have to be alone! Everything can work out if just given the chance. Besides, my world will shatter anyway if you're not in it, big brother."

Hao stopped walking, but Yoh continued anyway.

"Don't think that by getting your way in this is fight between us, losing your happiness, is the answer, because it's not!"

_Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?_

Should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?  
Tell me why, Brother my brother  


_Yes  
We can try, Brother my brother_

"Then what is the answer, Yoh?" Hao asked, not turning around as Yoh came up behind him.

"I don't know," Yoh answered truthfully, "But it's no use fighting about it. We'd just waste our lives if we did."

Taking a breath, Yoh sighed before continuing to speak.

"I don't care what everyone else thinks, Hao. You are my twin brother, you always will be, and I will always be here to help you. So why do you want to walk away from me? Why do you want to leave? Tell me why?"

Hao sighed as well and shook his head.

"I've already told you, Yoh." He said, "We could try, but being brothers just wouldn't work. It would cause to much pain." 'And our deaths.'

_Lets take a moment and look deep inside  
And say it won't hurt to give love a try  
We're not different as we seem to be  
_

_There's so much more to me than what you see_

Yoh frowned and came closer to his brother's back. If he reached out, he could just barely touch him.

"I know that you're lonely and hurting, Hao," Yoh spoke suddenly, surprising his twin, "But if you'd just give us a chance, you'd see that trying to live together wouldn't hurt you."

Yoh then smiled, and, like always, he changed the subject.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," he said happily, looking up at the bright spheres of burning fire and placing his hands behind his head, "You can't see them this well at the Funbari because there's to many lights around."

Hao looked up as well. High in the cool dark sky, the stars shone like hot, white diamonds. The stars were beautiful.

"We're the same, big brother." Yoh continued, still watching the sky, "We were born on the same day, to the same family. We are twins, Hao."

Hao looked down and shook his head again.

"Only on the outside," he said, laughing a bit at the irony of his own words, "You know, I really hate to admit that Yoh, for I have tried to get you to understand that we were the same since the beginning of the shaman tournament. However, I realized that you are good and forgiving, while I am the complete opposite, and there is much more evil to me than you think."

'You won't survive when your friends turn their backs on you, Yoh, when they give you to the humans. They will blame you for what I have done, murder you with their own hands, and I won't be able to stop them.

Our souls will bleed, my gentle twin, grow faint and weak, just like the stars you love so much, and we will die.'

_Don't have to be this way,  
_

_Think about the consequences,  
Turn around and walk away_

"It doesn't have to be like that." Yoh said, determined as he looked back at Hao, "It doesn't matter if we are different. We can still be a family."

Hao's fists clenched again, his anger flaring at Yoh's naivety.

Why? Why wasn't any of his words getting through to Yoh?! Didn't his twin understand why he couldn't be with him?! Didn't he understand that if they tried to be brothers, they would both DIE!!!!"

"Darn it, Yoh!" he yelled, turning around to face his younger brother, "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said? I've told you, being together just wouldn't work!"

"I've been listening, Hao," Yoh screamed back, "But tell me why! Tell me the real reason that you're running from me?!"

"I am not running!" Hao screamed, coming closer to his brother.

"Then why are you? Tell me the truth Hao!"

"The truth is that if we become a family then the people around us will hate you because they hate me! They with despise you because you will bring me into their hateful lives, and the only coarse of attention they will take is to eradicate us! THEY WILL KILL US, YOH!!!! So the best thing for you to do is to STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

_Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are we fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more?_

We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?  
Tell me why, Brother my brother

Turning to look at the starlit desert one more time, sure that he was going to walk away from Yoh, Hao Asakura began to try and breathe slowly to regain his natural calm. He didn't say anymore.

Yoh Asakura, eyes slightly down cast and hidden in shadow, stayed silent as he watched his brother's chest move gently in and out, a soothing rhythm of life.

Then, without speaking, Yoh easily moved in front of his twin brother and wrapped his arms tenderly around the fire shaman's shoulders, hugging him.

_Yes_

Tell me why

Oh, what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?

Tell me why  


Hao blinked and watched as Yoh gently placed his forehead on Hao's shoulder, the younger sibling sighing in comfort as he did so.

"Yoh?" Hao asked, quizzically, looking at the headphone-wearing head of his brother, "What are you…"

However, Hao fell silent as Yoh's grip became slightly tighter, desperation guiding Yoh's actions.

"That won't happen," Yoh whispered, clinging to his older brother, "I know that it won't. Please come home with me, Hao. It will be alright, I promise."

Yoh gently dung his head into Hao's shoulder, holding tight to his older brother and feeling an unusual burning warmth from Hao's form.

The heat of the fire shaman's body was exceedingly warm, warmer then it should have been under such calming circumstances.

Actually, Hao was warmer then Yoh had felt any other person anywhere, and the younger twin realized that Hao was different then anyone he knew. Hao's normal body temperature was just a degree or two above that of an average person.

Hao sighed.

"You're still saying that?" he asked, causing Yoh to cling tighter to him, feeling the unnatural warmth of his older brother.

Pure, liquid fire was flowing under Hao's soft skin. Flowing freely with his own blood, the searing blaze was unlike normal fire, which burned and destroyed everything in its path. This wild flame was not trying to escape Hao's lithe form. Instead, it seemed content to just flow free with the smooth rhythm of the shaman's gentle heartbeat.

This inner inferno raised Hao's temperature normally, even if only by a couple of degrees.

"Yes," Yoh whispered, pressing himself closer to Hao's body, "Why? Is it still wrong?"

Hao sighed again and slowly began to bring his arms up, tenderly wrapping them around Yoh's form, encasing the gentle shaman in a warm cocoon.

Hao didn't seem notice his abnormal body temperature, and if he did, it didn't bother him. Why should it? Fire was Hao Asakura's main element after all.

"No, it's not wrong," Hao said, shaking his head, still holding on to Yoh, "It's your way of thinking, and it's wrong of me to make you believe otherwise."

"Yep," Yoh smiled suddenly, agreeing with Hao "You're right Hao, it is wrong, and it is also wrong for you not to come home with me when I say it's going to be okay."

Hao smirked. Yoh always did find a way to voice what he wanted in the most innocent and carefree way. Also, there was no denying it, when Yoh set his mind on something; there was nothing you could do to change it.

Slowly raising his head and looking into his twin's face with his soft, gentle, eyes, Yoh Asakura smiled and spoke.

"My friends won't hurt us, Hao," he assured, "It will be alright, I promise."

Hao Asakura easily smiled back. It was hard to deny Yoh anything, even when he was being extremely naive. Besides, Hao was starting to understand that Yoh was probably right when he said that everything would be okay. Yoh never lied. Never.

Taking one of Yoh's hands and intertwining their fingers gently together, Hao spoke.

"Alright, Yoh," he admitted, looking into Yoh's face and dark droopy eyes, "If you promise me that you'll stay by my side, I'll come home with you, my twin."

Yoh smiled. He didn't need to answer, Hao already knew what it would be.

"Shall we go then?" Hao asked, giving a soft, delicious, smile as he reached up and brushed a stary bang gently from Yoh's eyes.

Yoh nodded, his mouth turning into one of his cheerful, silly grins.

He then preceded to back away and, still holding Hao's hand, easily pulled his brother around and began to slowly lead the fire shaman away from were they had been sitting.

Yoh was still grinning.

Hao's features broke out into a soft, wicked smile, as he was pulled, his steps easily matching with Yoh's as he came up to walk along side his twin.

Yoh caught Hao's smile and for a spilt second, calculation flickered in the young twin's dark, droopy eyes.

That smile reminded him of something, but what was it?

Yoh bit back a nervous laugh that was bubbling up his throat.

Hao almost looked like…

Then, suddenly, Yoh gulped but laughed out loud anyway.

"Now, what's so funny, little brother?" Hao asked, his wicked look slipping back into his usual gentle smile, eyes narrowed softly.

"I just remembered what Anna's going to do to me when we get home." Yoh groaned, but his laugh kept getting louder, "I never did tell her where I was going. Oh man, she's going to kill me!"

Hao was silent for a moment, grinned and burst out laughing as well.

Soft hair, gentle eyes, and lithe forms, one almost completely mirroring the other.

Twin shamans, laughing in pure pleasure in the night.

Brother, my brother 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone wants to ask any questions about the story from either Hao or myself, we would be glad to answer them.

Also, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thank you.

**Next time in Union of Twin Souls, Chapter Two** – Hao has to learn Kyouyama's laws, and he meets up with a child who is terrified of him, one who he thought he would never see again.


	2. Chapter 2 Kyouyama’s Laws

Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Union of Twin Souls.

Hao: Perfect.

However, before we get started, I need to tell my readers something. t's time for reviews.

Hao: (sighs)

All right, MoonlightDewz here and you may of notice how I haven't been updating in a very timely fashion. I didn't want to say that any of my stories are on a stand still, but for the moment they are. However, I have decided that, even though this chapter is not complete, I am going to post it anyway. I will first the chapter eventually, but for the moment just skip past the parts that say missing scene and please leave comments on the things I have written, thank you.

MoonlightDewz

Commets for reviews I have received, I am sorry if I didn't get to yours.

santurion3 – Thanks for reviewing, and here is the second chapter for you. (smile)

ChibiQueen-Anna-Asakura – (Wide eyes) I have a great talent, and you but me on your favorites? Wow, thank you. I will try to be worthy of that honor. (smile)

Russian Doll – Yeah, he is a sexy little thing isn't he? (clings as well)

tlad – (hands over a tissue) Gee, I didn't know that my story was so good, because you're the second person to say that it's beautiful. I must be doing something right. Although I guess after having to read the chapter ten times, trying to get it right, it starts to wear on me and I lose perspective. Thank you very much for reviewing. (smile)

LadyChippy – Yeah, I know what you mean about reading level. (sighs) Anyway, thank you for the Hao plushie. (squishes it with love.) Thanks for reviewing.

Hao : (who has about three people glomping him now, sweatdrops)

Angel – Thank you for the praise, and here's the next chapter. (smile) Thanks for reviewing.

haolover0102 – Hao meeting Anna… (smiles a slow, evil, Hao smile) Yes, that meet will be dangerous, I promise. Also, OC mean Original Character, which is a character made by an author and OOC means Out Of Character, like Hao suddenly admitting that humans are nice. Review A thank you (smile) I'm updating. I'm updating!

Kagome-reincarnation – Thank you. (smile)

Seclusion – You're right, most of my Shaman King fandom comes from the anime, and the dub version at that. I have read some of the manga, but it's all been the dubbed stuff.

I know almost nothing about the Japanese version of Shaman King. Although I wish I did.

As for the last episode, I couldn't have missed something, because I have NOT SEEN the end of the anime or even the time in the manga when Hao shows up! I just pieced some little stuff from the last episode that I saw from a Shaman King music video together.

I'm not trying to remove anything from Hao-sama, trying to destroy his compassionate side, or anything like that. Definitely not! I love that fact that he has a compassionate side that is vital to his true motives, that's why I'm writing this story.

I didn't even know that he was forlorn when Opacho ran away, although he WILL have regret and be forlorn in this chapter. I don't know how the whole last episode really happened!

Also, the reason I had Hao go insane, even if it wasn't at the right time, was because I can't believe that he would willingly rip Yoh's soul from his body and eat it, unless something was really wrong with the fire shaman.

Besides, this is a fan fiction, please cut me some slack. Okay?

(sighs) I am seriously lacking Japan-Shaman King-ness here. Someone please HELP ME!

Firehedgehog – The update has come.

And thank you for everyone that has reviewed. I love you all.

Alright, MoonlightDewz here and you may of notice how I haven't been updating in a very timely fashion. I didn't want to say that any of my stories are on a stand still, but for the moment they are. However, I have decided that, even though this chapter is not complete, I am going to post it anyway. Just skip past the parts that say missing scene and please leave comments on the things I have written, thank you.

MoonlightDewz

Alright, now onto chapter two!

Chapter Two Kyouyama's Laws

A cool sliver of moonlight slowly seeped in through pale clouds, the light softly shining into the faces of two, peacefully sleeping twins, as the plane they rested in smoothly flew towards Funbari.

The gentle rumble of the engine had lulled Yoh to sleep sometime ago, his head drooping to the side and resting against his brother's shoulder. Moreover, while Hao tried to stay awake, his legs curled up on the seat, it was only a matter of time before he drifted off as well, and into a nightmare.

Li Pailong, who was sitting a few rows ahead, stood quietly and looked back at the two boys, smiling softly for a moment.

He didn't know that Hao was twisting with terror inside. Fear, pain, and shock echoed and rebounded on the fire shaman's soul, but the jiang-si didn't notice. Hao wasn't showing his pain to the outside world, masking it behind a relaxed form.

Walking towards the cockpit of the plane to check on his mistress, Li Pailong sighed.

They had, after some minor problems, finally taken off from the western desert of America around 6:30 pm and Jun had been flying for over 5,000 miles straight already. He really should take over for her.

The jiang-si opened the cockpit's door quietly, disappearing as he shut it behind him with a little click, leaving the Asakura twins alone.

Twisting uncomfortably in his seat, Hao couldn't stop his own heartbeat from racing, even though he was trying to hide his reactions to the nightmare that was attacking him.

Dreamscape

_I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor_ The sky had grown exceptionally dark after the final battle. Large dark clouds had moved swiftly into the night sky, blocking the stars and part of the sliver moon, the only true form of illumination in the American desert.

A slender figure walked purposely across the sand, short russet hair swishing in his eyes as he slowed his sandaled steps for a moment and quickly looked from left to right, scanning the wasteland.

When he didn't find the object of his desire, his eyes grew a just shade darker in sorrow and hopelessness, but he marched on, intent on finding his quarry if it was the last thing he did.

Hao, who was standing a couple of feet behind the figure so he couldn't be seen, watched the lost but determined look in his twin's eyes as the younger sibling walked. The fire shaman sighed and followed Yoh, wondering what was so important to Yoh that he would risk freezing.

_Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

For it was getting bitingly cold, freezing wind blowing across the sand and moving the clouds just enough that a silver of frozen moonlight could shine through.

"I have to find him," Yoh Asakura said to no one, slowing down to search before suddenly speaking, "It's getting awfully cold, and Hao won't like turning into a shaman Popsicle."

Hao smirked and laughed lightly; sure that Yoh wouldn't be able to hear him over the wind. If anyone else had been around, they would have fallen down at Yoh's statement.

'Of coarse,' Hao chided himself in thought, shaking his head, amused, 'No wonder he doesn't care about freezing, he's looking for me.'

Yoh shivered as he pulled his coat closer around him and kept walking, remembering that Anna and Silva had disapproved of him leaving the Dobi camp, the spot where everyone had decided to rest for the night before leaving in the morning to go back to Japan.

However, he would not leave Hao alone to die. Wherever his brother was, Yoh would find him.

Hao continued to follow his twin from a safe distant, the cold and wind not affecting him in the least. He didn't even feel the freezing temperature, or the wind against his skin. It was almost like he wasn't in his own dream.

At the time this scene had played out, if at all, Hao had been unconscious on the edge of a dense forest, using his furioko to keep himself alive.

Yoh was right. It had been very cold.

However, Yoh wouldn't find him. Not until the younger twin was dragged home by Anna and then came back a week later to talk to his brother with help from the Great Spirits, would Yoh even know that Hao was still alive.

Unfortunately, fate is obsessed by causing as much grief and pain as it can before finally revealing the truth.

A dark cloud moved in front of the moon and the desert was cast into frozen darkness, the wind becoming icier and bitterly colder then before.

Yoh slowed his walk and looked around. Lost and blinded by the sudden darkness, he took a final step in an unknown direction and with a sickening splash his sandaled foot landed in a still warm, wet, dark puddle.

Slowly walking towards his brother, making sure he couldn't be seen, Hao watched as Yoh looked down at the strange liquid he had stepped into and suddenly, the young twin's whole body froze up.

Hao stopped close to Yoh's back abruptly, and watched as his little brother's eyes turned white with shock in the reflection of the pool. Yoh's pupils shrunk to dark pinpoints as he stared at the wet, dark crimson substance he had walked into.

It was blood.

A pool of human life poured on the sand.

Hao Asakura's life.

Hao stayed silent as he watched Yoh's eyes returned to their normal, dark and gentle, hue and the young twin stared with soft, blank eyes, remaining completely silent. Easily pulling his foot from the warm puddle, Yoh slowly backed away to the edge and right into the opened arms of the one he was searching.

The one, at the moment, he thought was dead.

Yoh stopped his backward retreat when his back pressed gently against Hao's chest and as the fire shaman's arms slid against Yoh's sides and chest to wrapped him up in his light, warm grasp, the young shaman didn't give any indication that he felt Hao. He didn't even notice the fire shaman was there, and it wasn't just because his soul was slowly realizing who's blood he had landed in.

Hao could feel his twin breathe calmly and sigh against him as Yoh tilted his head up, letting the young twin expose his throat and watch the clouds move across the midnight sky. Small, cool tears grew in Yoh's eyes as the wind blew by, a light frown on the young sibling's face.

"Hao," Yoh whispered quietly to the dark sky, "I'm sorry."

The moon appeared just then, casting its glow upon the two shamans in the desert, moonlight reflecting the two soft tears that slowly slipped down Yoh's face, falling sorrowfully from his chin into the sand. Yoh dropped his head with a sad sigh, throwing his eyes into complete shadow.

Hao, releasing Yoh and smoothly shifting so he stood in front of his brother, reached up and tilted Yoh's head up again. The young shaman looked at Hao with soft, sad eyes, not really seeing him of coarse, but inwardly knowing that someone was there.

"Don't be sad, Yoh," Hao purred gently, brushing his fingertips lightly and smoothly across Yoh's face to wipe away the remains of painful tears before smiling, "It doesn't suit you."

A light smile grew on Yoh's face, and Hao easily pulled his twin to him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, Yoh's head tipping down to rest his head against the fire shaman's collarbone.

Then, there was a sharp ring, and the very air shattered like a pane of thin glass.

Hao almost took in a sharp gasp of air as the coldness of the desert night bombarded him, trying to ice his soul over. Yoh's grip tightened on Hao as the fire shaman's chest moved slightly with his hidden breath and a numbing gust of wind blew by, causing Yoh to shiver lightly in Hao's embrace.

_A little taste of hypocrisy_

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
_

There was a quick flash of silver in the darkness to the far side of Hao, and the elder twin's grip on Yoh tightened, his dark eyes snapping over to the spot and narrowing dangerously as his long hair and cloak blew wildly in the wind.

Someone was out there.

Someone with a deadly, steel, weapon and blood on their mind.

Hao's eyes stayed caught to where he had seen the steeled flash, tensing up his body in preparation to attack the threats that wished to harm his younger brother and himself.

He could hear them, all of them. Their murderous thoughts echoed in his head, radiating threat and pain. Many voices overlapping the others, all saying different words at once, words on top of words, Hao couldn't truly understand what they were saying.

However, he knew what they wanted.

It was what everyone had wanted for 1,000 years.

The execution of his soul, complete and whole, destroyed fully so that he could never return. Furthermore, since they wanted that, Yoh's soul would be destroyed as well.

Hao slowly tore his eyes away from the darkness and looked at Yoh as the younger sibling rested in his arms.

'You will die with me if you stay, my twin.' Hao thought sadly, 'I won't be able to protect you when the time draws near. I'm sorry, but this menace is coming now and it will slaughter us and shred our souls until there is nothing left. I'm sorry for this Yoh, but you mustn't stay.'

Slowly releasing his twin and placing his hands on Yoh's shoulders, his soul screaming against what he was about to do, Hao Asakura slowly began to push Yoh away.

"No." Yoh whispered defiantly, his eyes cast into darkness as his grip tightened, his fingers digging desperately into the front of Hao's cloak, the fire shaman staring with dark eyes at him.

"Yoh," Hao began quietly, frustration and worry beginning to lace his voice.

"I won't leave you, Hao." Yoh whispered again, louder this time, "You're my brother and no matter what happens, I'll always stay."

Hao sighed but released some of the pressure on his younger brother, causing Yoh's fingers to loosen somewhat from the fire shaman's cloak.

_Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back_

The younger shaman slowly looked up, grinned, and wrapped his arms around Hao's shoulders before there was a quick flash of steel and crimson behind the young twin and Yoh's body suddenly jerked violently, a yelp of shocked pain shooting up his throat.

Eyes slowly growing white and breath freezing up, Yoh's arms began to loosen from around Hao's shoulders as the pain began to bleed through his body and he tried to look behind him at his attacker.

Meanwhile, Hao's eyes had grown white with shock as well and while Yoh's breath slowed, the older twin's quickened. Arms tightening around the younger sibling's form, Hao let his hands attentively trail down Yoh's back until his fingers brushed against a sharp blade that was mostly imbedded into the young twin's back!

A distraught and angry scream rang from Hao's throat as he looked into the darkness with his twin to the attacker and Yoh began to lose himself, starting to slump lifeless into Hao's arms.

The assassin gazed back at the Asakura twins with a pair of livid, golden yellow eyes behind singular spiked dark hair. Hands tight against a crimson pole that formed into the silver blade, the assassin smirked wildly for a silent moment before his Kwan Dao was thrust forward.

The weapon shot through Yoh's form before the steel blade joined with Hao's.

A gust of howling wind in the night, drown out the painful screams until they died away.

End Dreamscape

Gasping breathlessly with shocked mental pain as his eyes shot open reveling white irises, Hao's body quivered for a moment in the cold moonlit darkness of the plane as he tried to calm himself.

Breathes slowing down after a minute or two, air easily passing through his lips and sighing very lightly, Hao let his dark, auburn eyes relax as he looked over at his young twin sleeping serenely against his shoulder. 

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face

Undisturbed, untroubled, breathes easily flowing past his lips, and stray stands of chocolate hair falling in his face, Yoh was a prefect paradigm of serene and tranquilly. It almost seemed that nothing in this world would pull him out of his slumber.

Hao smiled, soft and warm. Yoh was adorable when he slept, perfectly sweet and still… and alive.

The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories

The fire shaman sighed and leaned back, his feet slipping out from the seat and touching the cool floor, content with the silence that was around him, for the moment at least.

The vision, it had just been a nightmare. A horrific one that showed the inevitable truth of their deaths.

Eyes closed, using the soft rumble of the plane's engine to block out everything but his own thoughts, Hao sighed again and forced himself to think about his dream, even through he'd much rather just forget.

Tao.

Opening his eyes, a pondering look on his face, Hao looked out the window, seeing the first tendril of sun over the horizon.

Why was the assassin Len Tao?

Hao knew that Len didn't care much for the fact that both of the Asakura twins were stronger then him, but why was the final blow of slaughter symbolized by Len?

Feeling no immediate threat from the living Tao boy, not the vision one, Hao could only conclude that Len could possibly be hypocritical and betray them, eventually. Just like everyone else.

Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

Hao, snorting lightly, looked out of the very corner of his eyes at his exhausted twin and smiled, soft and sad.

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

As the nightmare had showed, Yoh had promised, deep in his soul, that he wouldn't leave his brother's side for anything. Also, even if this promise would take Yoh's life, Hao knew that he wouldn't be able to force Yoh away, or truly show him what would happen if he stayed, and he knew it.

The only action the fire shaman could take was to walk away from his gentle twin. Or at least he could try.

Yoh, curled up in his seat, flinched slightly as a stray beam of sunlight shown through the window, trying to wake him up. However, the young shaman just sighed and squished himself deeper into the seat cushions, earning an amused smile and gentle shake of the head from Hao.

Japan was 14 hours ahead of Eastern Standard Time, and so Yoh was suffering from a bad case of jet lag. By the young twin's inner clock, he not only had been awake for the whole day before, but also most of the night.

Hao frowned lightly. He would have to wake Yoh up eventually, even if the younger twin was extremely tired.

However, it wouldn't be pleasant for the young twin when Hao arouse him, but it had to be done. Funbari was only about half an hour away.

A slow, dangerous, smile slipped onto Hao's features, when he decided that now, was the prefect time to wake his little brother up.

"Yoh," Hao whispered gently in Yoh's ear, shaking the younger twin lightly, "Yoh, wake up."

Yoh groaned and shifted in his seat, away from Hao, fighting with Hao's prospect of waking up this early.

It was 5 o'clock in the morning! Even Anna didn't make him get up that early. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut and sighing, Yoh Asakura fell back into his nap.

Hao smirked. Did his twin honestly think he would let him get away with that?

Getting up so he could stand in front of Yoh and lean over him, Hao reached towards Yoh, his hand coming to rest under the younger sibling's chin.

Hao's fingers softly brushed Yoh's jaw line and then his throat, as the fire shaman's hand moved smoothly along Yoh's soft skin, smiling darkly as he did so. Warmth bleed from Hao's touch into Yoh and it caused the young Asakura to tilt his head up a bit and sigh with pleasure from the enjoyable, unexpected contact.

Hao's eyes narrowed softly in sin at Yoh's delightful reaction as he leaned down, close to his twin's ear, that dark, delicious smile still on his face. Coaxing his younger brother to rise, Hao gently whispered.

"Miss. Anna Kyouyama is your engaged fiancée, my twin. The Asakura's have chosen her because she can light a fire under you. Well, I am capable of doing that as well, but my way draws on a true _flame_."

Breathing out his last word dangerously, Hao lifted his head and brought his other hand to rest with Yoh's eye level. A small, golden, spark formed in the palm of the older twin's hand, the spark forming and flicker into life.

Small, but searing, the crimson flame burned in its master's hand, controlled with the utmost care.

Yoh moaned softly and one of his dark, droopy eyes, clouded over with sleep, opened slightly. The second the flame caught his attention, the young shaman's eyes fully opened and he stared at the fire, his whole body staying completely still.

Hao smiled slyly as Yoh's eyes darted up to his sinfully playfully ones, and then to the fire again. Yoh stayed still, for the most part, and Hao could feel his younger brother's breath slowly begin to quicken under his warm touch.

The burning flame reflected in both twin's eyes, and, slowly, the fire shaman closed his fist, once he knew Yoh would stay awake, the small flame easily fading away.

Yoh's body showed a visual amount of calming release as he sighed and slumped in his seat, his eyes softening and growing relaxed again.

"Alright," Yoh said calmly, yawning and reaching up to rub sleep from his eyes, "Okay, Hao I'm up. What is it?"

Hao's smile became soft as he looked at his little brother's still sleepy appearance and spoke softly; Yoh's chin still resting in against his fingers, bathed in their warmth.

"I want you to watch the sun rise with me, my sweet twin."

Hao smiled happily.

Yoh blinked, and smiled back as his twin smoothly and slowly pulled his fingers from underneath Yoh's jaw, creating a warm seductive teasing moment for his younger sibling. The younger twin looked at the fire shaman with eyes that were soft and pleased, if not still a bit sleepy.

Hao continued to smile happily at Yoh, before turning and sitting back down in his seat. He then leaned over his twin slightly and gestured towards the window.

"Look, Yoh." He commanded, his smile softening as Yoh turned to look at the sky, the new sunlight caressing the young twin's form.

The sun had risen only slightly, but its glow was beautiful and ethereal, fresh light spilling out against the white, fluffy clouds that covered the sky. Splashing up against the early morning sky like watered gold, the light showed the true colors of the heavens.

Yoh smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Hao breathed softly into Yoh's ear, leaning over and gently resting his head on his twin's shoulder, his eyes soft and dark.

"Yeah," Yoh replied, smiling before looking at Hao.

Echoed deep in Hao's dark eyes and soul, the new sun was an ever-burning fire, never to be dimmed or extinguished. The heat of it was pure and its power complete. It would keep returning to this world, time after time, to do what it thought was right.

To be with the ones who needed it.

A hot searing star in the darkness.

Tenderly wrapped his arms around Yoh's waist, after pushing the armrest out of the way, Hao completely pressed his chest against Yoh's back and nestled comfortably against his twin's lithe form. Sighing in a soothing manner, his warmth seeped past Yoh's shirt and into the young twin's soul.

Yoh smiled again.

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still

"I'm glad you decided to come home with me, big brother," Yoh said softly, looking back at the sun before frowning slightly, "After the Shaman Tournament was over, I looked for you in the desert, but all I found was a deep pool of your blood."

"Oh really?" Hao asked, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Yep," Yoh said quietly, nodding once, a frown on his face as he fell silent. Hao's grip on Yoh tightened gently as the fire shaman felt the echoes of Yoh's thoughts like smoke against his mind.

'It was cold and dark,' Yoh's mind whispered as the young twin unconsciously took one of Hao's hands in his, interlacing their fingers together, 'I thought I'd never see you again. I worried you had you had bled to death. I was afraid for you Hao.'

Frowning slightly, Hao tightened his grip on his twin again, soothingly. Yoh sighed before he softly squeezed Hao's hand and suddenly changed the subject, "You don't need to be alone anymore, Hao. I'm right here with you, and I made a promise to stay by you, so I will."

Hao shifted uncomfortably against his young brother.

Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real

Dark eyes growing with a worry and sadness inside of him that Yoh couldn't see, Hao, slowly, squeezed back. However, he didn't speak, not out loud anyway.

'I know you will, Yoh.' he thought, quietly, 'But you don't understand the reality of what the humans will do. How will you feel when you die? When I can't protect you?'

I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react

Yoh heard Hao sigh lightly and the fire shaman's arms slowly retreated, sliding against Yoh's sides before finally releasing his twin. The comforting warmth that had been caught between the twins evaporated quickly as Hao completely pulled away, and moved fully back into his own seat so he could stand.

Yoh held onto Hao's hand, turning so he could look at his brother.

So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

Hao stared back at him with dark eyes, emotionless as he smoothly stood, and even more so when he spoke, his voice blank and unemotional.

"We will be in Funbari in less then a half an hour Yoh. I suggest that you stretch your body by the time we get there, I hate for you to be stiff."

'Especially when you must clash against those who will slaughter you.'

Hao, his eyes downcast, backed away into the aisle, his arm stretching out to its full length before he or Yoh lessened their grasp. Hao's hand slid listlessly from Yoh's, before he walked away and towards the front of the plane.

"Hao?" Yoh asked, standing up quickly from his seat.

Hao stopped walking and turned just enough so Yoh could see one of his dark, soft, eyes, dark strands of hair falling into the older shaman's face.

"I'm sorry, Yoh," Hao said, smiling just a bit, "But don't concern yourself about me, I'll be fine."

With that, he turned back and walked away, his cloak lightly swaying behind him.

Yoh sighed in light frustration and plopped back into his seat, worry hidden behind his droopy eyes.

"Amidamaru?" he asked softly, his eyes fixed on Hao.

"Yes, Lord Yoh?" The samurai asked as he appeared in the aisle next to Yoh's seat.

"Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Of coarse Lord Yoh," he said, a bit concerned with the fact that Yoh wouldn't look away from Hao with that worried gaze, "What do you need?"

"I want you to go talk to Jun okay? I think Hao needs to talk to her."

Looking to the front of the aisle with his lips pressed into a line, Amidamaru watched Hao as the fire shaman leaned casually against the wall at the front of the plane and stayed completely still, thought clouding the boy's eyes.

"Of coarse." Amidamaru said keeping his gaze on Hao as well until he disappeared.

"Thanks Amidamaru." Yoh whispered to air.

Hao sighed as he relaxed against the wall, a slight vibration from the plane's engine trembling gently against his back.

Bringing his hands, palms up, from his sides, the fire shaman took a deep breath and pulled at the small amount of exhausted spiritual energy inside his body.

A small spark form in his hands, growing until it was a small fire. Burning as if it was the flame of a single candlestick in his hands, Hao frowned.

The small flame he held was about the most he could control without losing his hold. Of coarse, Hao could make the fire larger, but then he would lose control of it, and that couldn't help him.

Preserving his life had taken up so much energy. He had been left so weak.

Sighing again out of worry and frustration, the flame fading away, Hao closed his fists as he heard the soft sound of flat sole shoes coming towards him.

Turning his head to look, the light beige color door that led to the cockpit opened suddenly. Jun Tao, the Dao-shi and eldest daughter of the Tao family, emerge from the small room that she had locked herself up in since the beginning of the flight.

Letting the door slid shut behind her, Jun's cerulean eyes locked with Hao's dark chocolate ones and she stared at him for a second, before her fists clenched and she took a breath. Seemly coming to the conclusion that she should do what Amidamaru asked her, Jun placed a knowing and smug smile on her face, her eyes narrowed and slender, and walked forward.

Hao watched her calmly as she smoothly passed him and sat down in a chair across the aisle from him. Crossing her legs, her dragon slit dress allowing the movement, Jun had placed herself close enough to where Hao stood so that there was a comfortable speaking distants between them. However, the two shamans' weren't close enough so that either felt as if the other shaman was getting into their personal space and was made uncomfortable.

"So," Jun began, a self-satisfied quality to her smile, "How are you doing Hao, fairing well?"

Hao smiled in sin, his own eyes growing dark and slender. Jun was being coy, how very like her.

Missing Scene

Jun tried to keep her breath from quickening or to lose the mask of calmness she had placed around her as Hao moved closer to her, his eyes dark and slender as he smiled.

Leaning over her, his hands resting on either side of her on the armrests, making it so that she couldn't escape, he smiled, slow and dangerous. Hao looked into Jun's slowly widening eyes and spoke.

"You have beautiful eyes, Jun Tao," he breathed, her mask of coyness showing false through the azure color of her eyes, "Make sure to use them wisely."

Missing Scene

"Did Yoh tell you that he fainted in the desert when he was looking for you?" Jun suddenly asked, her eyes sliding shut, calm and neat in her seat.

At those words, Hao stopped walking, his back straightened and he completely froze.

"What did say?" he asked, masking his voice so he sounded normal as he look back at Jun over his shoulder, his long hair hiding the fact from her that his eyes had grown white from shock.

Jun didn't look at him; she just smoothed out a wrinkle in her dress and spoke again.

"He left camp even after **both** Anna and the Dobi counsel told him in wasn't a good idea, considering that the battle with you and channeling everyone else's energy had tired him."

Jun took a breath, she could feel Hao's eyes on her back, which made her pause for a moment, but she continued anyway.

"After Yoh disappeared, Anna, Silva, and my brother went looking for him. It was almost midnight by the time they came back, Silva carried Yoh's unconscious form in his arms. It seems that the mixture of the cold desert elements and Yoh's own lack of energy finally hit him."

Turning to look away as Jun fell quiet, Hao was silent for a few moments, his eyes white as he thought.

The vision, that horrible nightmare that had torn Yoh away from him, the one where Len had taken their lives, had, in a sense, existed at some point in time.

Breath quickening with hidden fear and shock at this new knowledge, his hands clenching into fists, Hao spoke to Jun quickly, his words to fast for her to pick up on the worry behind them.

"Thank you for speaking with me, Jun," he said, still not looking at her, "My way was clouded before, but now I believe I know what I must do."

Then he walked anyway, back towards the seats that he and Yoh shared.

Jun watched his back and, noting where he was heading, smiled to herself. "You're welcome, Hao."

Yoh was staring out the window at the clouds when Hao found the young twin, and as the fire shaman forced himself to relax at least enough so not to get Yoh to worried, Hao said Yoh's name.

Reacting to his name, Yoh turned slowly to look at his older brother.

"Hi, Hao." He said, smiling happily, watching as Hao stood there, the fire shaman's face blank.

"Yoh," Hao said again, his voice unemotional as he swiftly commanded, "Stand up."

Slightly confused by the strange command, but doing as his brother asked, Yoh got out of his chair and faced Hao, wondering why Hao was acting the way he was.

Looking into his brother's face as Hao stood there, Yoh was certain that he saw a worried anxiousness behind Hao's dark eyes, and before he had time to think about what could be wrong, Hao suddenly stepped forward and Yoh felt his twin's hands slip under Yoh's opened shirt.

Hao arms sliding against Yoh's sides so they could wrap themselves tightly around Yoh's form, the fire shaman pressed his body completely against Yoh's.

Chest to chest, stomach, hips.

Yoh stood there, his body frozen for a moment, plastered up against Hao.

"Hao?" Yoh questioned, his own arms coming to wrap around his twin brother's shoulders, slight worry in his voice, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Hao shook his head as he breathed in Yoh's warmth. The fire shaman needed to feel Yoh, make sure that the younger twin was still warm and alive. Hao could feel Yoh's heartbeat and he took comfort in that, letting himself relax.

"Nothing." Hao spoke calmly as he smiled, his head resting against Yoh's shoulder, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, I promise. Let's go home, my twin."

Missing Scenes

Will be continued at a later date. Please review.


End file.
